


Glad to See You..

by RubberDucky24



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubberDucky24/pseuds/RubberDucky24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They couldn't remember why they stopped talking in the first place. All Harry knows is when he laid eyes on Zayn again after years of not seeing him, well it was going to be a fun night ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glad to See You..

The thing is Harry’s always been there. Since Zayn could remember Harry was always this constant person in his life.

When they were 10 months old they would roll around in Harry’s playpen throwing things at each other, giggling and laughing as their mom’s sipped tea and talked about life.

When they were 4 Harry would trail behind Zayn like he hung the moon and the stars himself.

When they were 12 and Zayn made a new friend Harry got jealous. I mean it’s not like Zayn couldn’t have other friends, but wait no that’s it…Zayn can’t have other friends. It wasn’t right he was Harry’s after all. It’s not like Zayn didn’t know that. Harry had been saying since he was old enough to talk that Zayn was his.

When they were 16 they didn’t even speak anymore. Sure they saw each other all the time in the halls at each other’s family events they were dragged to but that didn’t mean they had to speak. They would politely say hi to the other’s family and then sulk in a corner on their phone until it was time to go home.

When it came time for uni they finally went their separate ways. No more having to see each other in the halls or at their house and be forced to smile like everything was still okay. None of their friends or family knew the reason these two (who used to be connected at the hip) stopped talking all those years ago.

And years later when they see each other for the first time in 5 years…well they can’t remember why they stopped talking either….

~Present~  
“No Harry I am not going to that stupid bar, with those stupid people you call coworkers.” Louis sighed. Louis and Harry had been rooming together for 4 months now. Harry thought it was time they did more as friends, actually go out with other people and socialize. Louis didn’t mind it really but Harry hung out with the snobbiest people from work. You see Harry was an art consultant (basically he told really rich people what artist was hot and what they should have in their home). His coworkers (he had to admit) could be a bit snobbish but they meant well. They were nice most of the time and always paid for the drinks. But none of that mattered to Louis because he couldn’t stand to be around those pompous arrogant idiots.

“Come on Lou, they aren’t so bad.” Harry gave him his best puppy dog look but he could tell by Louis’ scowl he wasn’t going for it.

“How about we go out with a few of me mates instead. We never do that, that’d be fun right?” Louis begged. Harry could see Louis was at least trying to make an effort to go out tonight and socialize. He had no choice but to agree.

“Alright alright. I would like to meet your friends.” Louis gave an excited shriek and jumped on Harry.

~Later that night~

When they finally made it to the bar they were 30 minutes late. Harry hated making a bad impression on people but Louis knew his friends wouldn’t care. In fact they expect him to be late 99.9% of the time. As they walked in the bar it was already packed. They made their was further inside when Louis threw his hands in the air and screamed “bastards!!”. A group of guys turned their heads and Harry could only assume from the excitement they showed that these must be Louis friends.

“Ello mates.” Louis gave high fives and a few hugs to the lads sitting at the table and then turned to Harry waving him over. “This tall piece of lanky meat is me good mate Harry. Harry these are me mates. Liam, Niall, Josh, Dan, Darren…and the pretty boy in the corner looking all broody is Zayn.” At the mention of that name Harry’s eyes flew to the corner. His hand (mechanically moving on its own) was waving to the other lads but his eyes never left Zayn. Sitting down in the booth Louis pulled Harry to sit down with him.

“So how do you all know each other?” Harry asked. He really just wanted to know how Louis met Zayn.

“Well Liam and I have been best mates since we were 5, the little shithead Niall works with me, along with Darren and Dan. I met Josh last year at a concert where we were both way too wasted and had entirely too much fun. And the beautiful Zayn stumbled into the shop one day to get out of the rain and we hit it off. Sadly he wouldn’t let me get him off in the store. Or ever really” Louis said giving his best pouty face. Zayn gave him the middle finger with a slight smirk on his face. Harry looked at Zayn again and saw that he was staring right back at him. As the lads passed around pints of beer and loud conversation Harry couldn’t stop himself from darting his eyes toward Zayn every few minutes. When Zayn excused himself to go to have a smoke Harry got u  
p too, on the premise of needing to use the bathroom. He made sure no one was looking and made his way out the side door he saw Zayn go through.

Once outside he took the time to eye Zayn’s profile before he saw him standing there. He was breathtaking. He had grown out the scruff on his face and must have been hitting the gym too because there were slight muscles bulging through his shirt. His long lashes framed his caramel mocha eyes perfectly and good God his cheekbones could cut glass.

Zayn turned his head and eyed Harry curiously. Finally when they broke eye contact Harry advanced toward him.

“Hey Zayn, long time no see.” Harry said nervously. He didn’t understand why he was nervous, he shouldn’t be right? Just two old friends seeing each other again. One who got extremely hot and the other who was now worrying he didn’t do his hair nice enough.

“Yeah long time Harry.” Zayn threw down his cigarette and stubbed it out with the end of his boot. He turned crowding into Harrys space backing them up until Harrys back was against the wall. “So did you come here with Lou as his new boy toy?” Zayn boldly asked.

Harry shook his head no his breathing starting to speed up at how close Zayn was to him. “He..he..he’s just my roommate” he stuttered out. Zayn gave a slight smirk and moved in an inch closer.

“Well glad to hear it. So Harry since when did you become so hot? You must workout,” Zayn said as he slipped his hand under Harry’s shirt to feel the abs he knew were there. Harry let out a very shaky breathe as he tried to gain back some of his confidence. He looked down at Zayn through his curls and gave him what he knew to be his sexiest grin. The one that made his dimples poke out just so.

“Yeah I do a little bit, you do too I can tell. The way these arm muscles are constricting in your shirt.” Harry reached up and ran his finger from Zayn’s jaw, down his neck, down his shoulder and finally down his arm stopping at his elbow. Zayn tightened his grip on Harry’s hip and finally pressed their bodies together.

“So Harry what am I going to have to do to get you to agree to ditch them and come home with me?” Zayn asked shamelessly.

And cliffhanger hahaha, stay tuned for part 2 =)


End file.
